1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adjustable molds, and particularly to such molds used for forming container adapters that are configured to restrain an object from moving inside a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with adjustable casting and molding devices adapted to form a wide variety of objects. Examples may be found in the following prior-art patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,250--Discloses an adjustable frame for casting concrete members of various sizes using adjustably interconnected standard-size frame elements. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,642--Discloses a flexible molding device, including flexible magnetic wall elements, for molding various sizes and shapes of articles. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,516--Discloses several flexible molding schemes, each including flexible sidewall sections and means for connecting them to each other and to a rigid bottom wall, for molding various sizes and shapes of articles. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,789--Discloses an adjustable frame for molding plastic objects of various sizes using adjustably interconnected frame sections.
While the above devices have proven useful for their stated purposes, there has remained a persistent need for a mold which is readily adjustable to form container adapters that are specially configured for holding various sizes and shapes of articles in given-size containers.